Harry Potter Parodies
by redsoxfreak01
Summary: Harry Potter song parodies written by me! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if this will be any good – I've never done a song parody before! Sung to 1985 by Bowling for Soup.**

**This parody is called Harry Potter Boy:**

Voldy just hit the wall,

He never had it all.

One murder every day,

Wormtail's a crummy slave.

His dreams went out the door,

As he killed more and more.

Only wanted one man

To kill, that was his plan.

He was gonna be an Auror.

He was gonna be a star.

He was gonna shake his head

When asked to kill some more.

The Magic Ministry,

They are his enemies.

Look at his crime-full life,

And nothing has been all right.

Avada Kedavra,

Worse then Sectumsempra.

There were wizards and witches,

And muggles still in ditches.

His buddies, who help him

They tell him that he is dim

Cause he's still preoccupied

With that Harry, Harry, Harry Potter Boy.

He's seen all the classics, he knows every line

Like "I'm gonna kill you now!" Even "Give me what's mine!"

He raised his wand to wham! Not a big muggle fan.

Thought he'd turn his wand on a member of Duran Duran.

Where's the long black cloak, made of pure silk,

And who's the guy getting Nagini's milk?

And when did Harry become dead meat?

Whatever happened to kindness, justice, in the wizard world?

Now it's: Avada Kedavra,

Worse then Sectumsempra.

There were wizards and witches,

And muggles still in ditches.

His buddies, who help him

They tell him that he is dim

Cause he's still preoccupied

With that Harry, Harry, Harry Potter Boy.

They hate him, make him stop

He should have been a Quidditch jock

Or maybe he should have been an Auror

Please make him stop, stop, STOP!

And stop: Avada Kedavra,

Worse then Sectumsempra.

There were wizards and witches,

And muggles still in ditches.

His buddies, who help him

They tell him that he is dim

Cause he's still preoccupied

With Harry Potter Boy.

Avada Kedavra,

Worse then Sectumsempra.

There were wizards and witches,

And muggles still in ditches.

His buddies, who help him

They tell him that he is dim

Cause he's still preoccupied

With that Harry, Harry, Harry Potter Boy.

**Well there you have it! I don't think it's perfect, but hey! It's good enough for me! Do you like? Yes? No? Maybe? Well then tell me that! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is about Voldemort and his walk down a lonely road. He's lonely because all his deathies are asleep. To the tune of Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.**

**Note: 'Deathies' are Death Eaters**

He walks a lonely road

The only one that he has ever known

Evil's where it goes

It's not only him, he's not alone

He walks an empty street

Oh, nothing to eat but Canary Creams

When all the Deathies sleep

Then he's the only one and he walks alone

He walks alone, he walks alone

He walks alone, he walks a

His horcrux, the only thing that walks beside him

His horcrux, there although it is not breathin'

Sometimes he wishes Wormtail will find him

Till mornin' he'll walk alone

Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah ah

Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah

He's walkin down the line

Killing muggles somewhere in his mind

On the boarder line

Of the edge of where he walks alone.

He reads between the lines

He kills when everything's all right

Checks his Dark Mark sign,

Yep, it's still alive and he walks alone

He walks alone, he walks alone

He walks alone, he walks a

His horcrux, the only thing that walks beside him

His horcrux, there although it is not breathin'

Sometimes he wishes Wormtail will find him

Till mornin' he'll walk alone

Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah ah

Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah

He walks alone, he walks alone

He walks an empty street

Oh, nothing to eat but Canary Creams

When all the Deathies sleep

Then he's the only one and he walks a

His horcrux, the only thing that walks beside him

His horcrux, there although it is not breathin'

Sometimes he wishes Wormtail will find him

Till mornin' he'll walk alone


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a song about what would happen if Voldy was telling Harry that he killed his parents. To the tune of Now You Know by Hilary Duff. Italics are Harry speaking and underline is Voldy speaking.**

"In their eyes, more than fear,

more than anything. Then I spoke it."

As the skies, turned to grey

Harry's heart's just about to crack open

"And so the story goes

but there's something you should know.

Before you walk away and go cry your eyes out.

They'd never want to live without you.

Oh, there you go, now you know.

How they felt about you."

Harry's nose was runnin'

"_I must've been wrong to trust you."_

"Oh no, there you go. No control."

Harry's falling.

"Oh, now you know."

"_They were so bright!"_

"They're craving oxygen."

"_All this truth's made me empty."_

"Will you run? Can you handle this?"

"_No, I need you to tell me."_

"Maybe this is odd, but I'm hoping you'll stay for the crappy ending.

They'd never want to live without you.

Oh, there you go, now you know.

How they felt about you."

Harry's nose was runnin'

"_I must've been wrong to trust you."_

"Oh no, there you go. No control."

Harry's falling.

"Oh, now you know."

"_Oh I will tell the truth when I tell you what I think about you._

_Yeah Yeah._

_Oh I will tell the truth when I tell you what I think about you._

_Yeah Yeah"_

"Maybe this is odd, but I'm hoping you'll stay for the crappy ending.

They'd never want to live without you.

Oh, there you go, now you know.

How they felt about you."

Harry's nose was runnin'

"_I must've been wrong to trust you."_

"Oh no, there you go. No control."

Harry's falling.

"Oh…….

They'd never want to live without you.

Oh, there you go, now you know.

How they felt about you."

Harry's nose was runnin'

"_I must've been wrong to trust you."_

"Oh no, there you go. No control."

Harry's falling.

"Oh, now you know."

**Well there you have it! I think this is my best one yet so if you don't know the song I would get it just to sing along to it with these lyrics! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, now this one's about the day when Harry first met Hagrid and he told him that he was a wizard. To the tune of The Best Day of My Life by Jesse McCartney.**

Was up about a minute till 12

It was my birthday again.

Count down, started at the number 10

Got down to 0 and then

I heard a big boom, I thought it was doom

Just the same old same (A/N: Not really but hey! Its funny)

Goes to show you never know

When everythings about to change

Just another night that was boring like any other

With the big fat lump who takes my toys away (A/N: Dudley duh!)

Then the whole hut shook

I took a look

It lead to another day that I had the best day of my life

Can't say exactly what it was, he was not the usual type

He was really, really tall and really, really wide and had a great big smile

Then he took out some food

It surprised me dude! He said it was for me

Soon it was gone, and from now on

I'm gonna be a fatter man

Just another night that was boring like any other

With the big fat lump who takes my toys away (A/N: Dudley duh!)

Then the whole hut shook

I took a look

It lead to another day that I had the best day of my life

I guess it goes to show

You never really know when everything's about to change

Just another night that was boring like any other

With the big fat lump who takes my toys away (A/N: Dudley duh!)

Then the whole hut shook

I took a look

It lead to another day that I had the best day of my life

Just another night that was boring like any other

With the big fat lump who takes my toys away (A/N: Dudley duh!)

Then the whole hut shook

I took a look

It lead to another day that I had the best day of my life

Like any other

And the best day of my life

The best day of my life

The best day of my life

The best day of my life

The best day of my life

The best day of my life

**Did you like? Hey, do you have a request for a song? Request one in a review but if I don't know the song then I won't do it! Sry! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new parody for you! It is about Lily and James back when they were at school. Sung to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!**

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was a punk

Who hated ballet

What more can I say?

He wanted her

And she'd never tell

But secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends, they stuck up their nose

Cause they had a problem with his Quidditch robes

He was a Quidditch boy

She said See you later boy

He wasn't nice enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

Some years from now

She sits at home

Doing her homework, she's all alone

Looks out the dormitory.

Guess who she sees?

Quidditch boy scoring on other teams

She calls to her friends

They're seeing the same

And they are all going to see his game

She tags along and stands in the crowd

Looks up at the boy that she turned down

He was a Quidditch boy

She said See you later boy

He wasn't nice enough for her

Now he's playin' Quidditch

Out on the great big pitch

To show Lily Evans what he's worth

He was a Quidditch boy

She said See you later boy

He wasn't nice enough for her

Now he's playin' Quidditch

Out on the great big pitch

To show Lily Evans what he's worth

Sorry girl, you almost missed out

What good luck, cause he's yours now

You are more than just good friends

That is how the story ends

Good job that you finally see

See the man that boy can be

There is more than meets the eye

You see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and she's just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious.

They are in love, haven't you heard?

How they rock each other's worlds

She's with the Quidditch boy

She said See you later boy

She'll be right there after the game

Then they'll go to the Quidditch pitch

To train her to catch the snitch

To show her all of what he knows

She's with the Quidditch boy

She said See you later boy

She'll be right there after the game

Then they'll go to the Quidditch pitch

To train her to catch the snitch

To show her all of what he knows

**That's it and I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This parody is sung by Harry. He is trying to figure out the truth about himself. It is sung to I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik. I'm Still Here is also in Treasure Planet (at the part where Silver is teaching Jim stuff and Jim is thinking about his past. So yeah…**

I have a question to the world

I want an answer from you

To the question that's held my heart

And what do you think you'd ever say?

I won't listen anyway.

You don't know me

And I'll never be what you want me to be

And what do you think you'd understand?

I'm a boy, I'm not a man.

You can't take me and throw me away

And how can I learn what's never told

Yeah I stand here on my own

They don't know me, so I'm still here.

I want a moment to be real

To have truths be revealed

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change

They won't tell me whats so strange

They don't know me, so I'm still here

And you know things I've never seen

All they wanted me to be

You don't know me, but I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am

Can you help me be a man?

They can't trick me, as long as I know who I am

I want a moment to be real

To have truths be revealed

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change

They won't tell me whats so strange

They don't know me, so I'm still here

They can't tell me who to please

Cause I'm not what they see

Yeah, the world is still sleeping

And I keep on dreaming of me

And their 'truths' are just whispers of lies that I'll never believe

I want a moment to be real

To have truths be revealed

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change

They won't tell me whats so strange

They don't know me, so I'm still here

I'm the one, so I'm still here

i'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here

**Thanks 4 reading! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This song is sung by Snape about how much he hates Harry. The 'you' is obviously Harry. It is sung to Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson.**

On a Monday I am waiting

On Tuesday, confiscating

And on Wednesday I can't sleep

Then the bell rings, I hear you

In the dungons, there's a clear view

As you walk in stupidly

You fail, with me you fail so fast

I can not stop myself

From giving you Fs

Oh, It seems like I finally get to fail someone real

I like the way that feels

Oh, Cause if you know me, then you know that

I only help myself. I hope that you can tell

By the points, points, points that youve lost.

By the points, points, points that youve lost.

You are moody, nasty. You are restless. You are clueless.

And you never seem to care.

When I'm speaking, you don't listen.

You do crappy, it's like a mission. And you won't stop till youre there.

You fail, with me you fail so fast

I can not stop myself

From giving you Fs

Oh, It seems like I finally get to fail someone real

I like the way that feels

Oh, Cause if you know me, then you know that

I only help myself. I hope that you can tell

By the points, points, points that youve lost.

How you ignore, everything that I have to say

You are the stupidist, it should be written on your face

So that it never goes away. Yeah.

On a Monday, I am waiting

Tuesday, confiscating

Your round glasses, so you cant see

You fail, with me you fail so fast

Oh, It seems like I finally get to fail someone real

I like the way that feels

Oh, Cause if you know me, then you know that

I only help myself. I hope that you can tell

Oh, I hope that you can tell

Oh, I hope that you can tell

By the points, points, points that youve lost.

By the points, points, points that youve lost.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is sung by the Weasley twins way back in their first year when they new to Hogwarts. The F: means it is Fred singing, and the G: means it is George. Oh yeah, and this is sung to If I had $1,000,000 by the Bare-naked Ladies.**

F: If I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million gallons

F: I would buy a new house

G: I would buy a new house

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million gallons

F: I would buy a house elf for our house

G: Maybe named Winky or Dobby

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million dollars

F: I would buy us a new car

G: A nice flying automobile

F: And if I had a million gallons

G + F: I'd buy Zonko's

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: I'd build a Quidditch pitch in our yard

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: My elf could help me, it wouldn't be that hard

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: Maybe we could have a great big bridge in our backyard

F: Yeah, we could go back there and just hang out

G: Yeah, like go on the bridge and stuff, and there'd be little fish straight down from us

F: Like little sockeye salmon and things

G: Yeah!

F: And we'd get rid of all spiders, cause Ron doesn't like them

G: Well can you blame him?

F: Hey!

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million gallons

F: Well I'd but a dragon leather coat

G: Oh, a dragon coat, that's cool!

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million gallons

F: Well I'd buy a magical pet

G: Like a Unicorn or a Phoenix

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million gallons

F: Well I'd buy Dr. Filbusters business

G: All those little fire cracker things

F: And if I had a million gallons

G + F: I'd buy Zonko's

F: If I had a million gallons

G: I wouldn't have to walk to the store

F: And If I had a million gallons

G: We'd take a limosine cause it costs more

F: If I had a millon gallons

G: We wouldn't have to eat mom's dinners

F: Well of course we'd eat mom's dinners

G: Yeah, we'd just eat more

F: And buy really expensive silverware for it

G: Yeah that's right, all the fanciest gold silverware

F: Yeah!

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million gallons

F: I wouldn't have any stress

G: Oh, no stress at all, that's cool

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million gallons

F: Well I'd buy a piece of art

G: Of just me, or my family

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million gallons

F: Well I'd buy me a better broom

G: I've always wanted a better broom

F: And if I had a million gallons

F + G: I'd buy Zonko's

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million gallons

F: And if I had a million gallons

G: If I had a million gallons

F + G: And if I had a million gallons

F + G: I'd be rich

**I hope you liked it. I think I spelled gallons wrong, but oh well, you get the idea.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, this is sung by Voldemort when he is about to kill Lily. It is sung to Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac. Enjoy!**

Killing you

Is it the right thing to do?

How can I ever change it when I feel

If I could, maybe I'd save your world

How can I, if you will save your baby

You can get out of the way

You can get out and live, live today

You can get out of the way

Get out of the way

Tell me why, you won't turn around,

Pack up, Why isn't this what you do?

If I could maybe I'd save your world

Make your choice, I am waiting for you

You can get out of the way

You can get out and live, live today

You can get out of the way

Get out of the way

You can get out of the way

You can get out and live, live today

You can get out of the way

Get out of the way

You can get out of the way

You can get out and live, live today

You can get out of the way

Get out of the way

You can get out of the way

You can get out and live, live today

You can get out of the way

**Man, there's a lot of music in this song! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a song for Harry after his loss of either Sirius or Dumbledore. You choose. Oh yeah, and this is sung to Inner Strength by Hilary Duff. If you don't know the song, you could just read it like a poem.**

Gotta find your inner strength

Don't you just throw life away

Gotta learn to rely on you

Power strength and wisdom too

You're powerful enough, no doubt

All your fear, just through it out

Don't need him here to make things fair

For the rest of life he won't be there

Listen boy, gotta know it's true

In the end all you've got is you

**Please review, I know it's not very good and I know it's short. I just couldn't find a song to do, so I settled for this.**


End file.
